


A gentle touch

by Oshann



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, MTF reader, Sex Magic, Trans!Reader - Freeform, fem!sans, kinda explicit, lotsa fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshann/pseuds/Oshann
Summary: This is a gift for a friend who's been feeling down lately. Ottsky, this is for you <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ottsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottsky/gifts).



This day couldn't have been shittier, even if you tried really hard. And heavens knew you did your best to avoid that.

 

You were walking the stairs leading to your appartment, exhausted. Once you arrived in front of your door you opened your purse to fish for your keys, and lazily opened the door.

 

 

Home sweet home. Apparently you were alone.

 

 

You kicked your heels off your feet and hanged your coat. Today's events had wore you down so much, you slowly walked to the bedroom like a zombie, not bothering getting a snack from the kitchen.

 

As you replayed your day in your head you slowly undressed. Off with you, jacket. Stay on the floor. Speaking of the floor, on it was the coffee stain you had made this morning. You had woken up late, so you didn't have the time to get fully prepared for the day and cook a proper breakfast. And above all, no cuddles from your girlfriend. You just had brushed your long hair with your finger, grabbed whatever clothes you could find and made a cup of coffee. But it had been way too hot, you burned yourself and spilled coffee on the carpet. You didn't have the time to clean it up then, and now you were too tired to do it.

 

Now your shirt. Off. You tossed it behind you, not caring where it would land. Morning traffic wasn't your cup of tea, but today not one, but two morons bumped their cars into yours in a very, very long traffic jam. Their was no damage, but still. Your mood had been... murdery during your shift.

You had to physically restrain yourself from strangling clients. Some feel so entitled. Assholes. Today a lady had signed a form with a 'fuck you' when you had told her she didn't have all the documents required for her mortgage.

 

Entering the bedroom you fall onto the bed and took off your socks and pants. No time to remove your make up, you were far too tired to care about eyeliner stains on your pillows. You crawled under the sheets and took your bra off. Aaaah, yes. What a feeling. Feeling your new boobs jiggling under any small touch made you smile for the first time today. Thank you estrogen pills.

 

No one should ever feel that grumpy and tired, but you didn't have a choice. You had to save up money for the reassignment surgery. Then your body will, forever, be in tune with your feminine being. Until then you would keep on tucking your (rather small) inconvenience in your panties.

 

In a mere minute you passed out on the bed, exhausted to the core.

 

 

 

 

 

You slowly woke up to gentle strokes on your back. Up, down. Up, down. Your mind still hazy from sleep, you wiggled a bit and sighed with satisfaction, your face in the pillows. You heard a soft chuckle above you and felt a weight moving on the bed. Something large pressed on your back, and a hard surface hovered over your neck.

 

"hey babe" said a gruff feminine voice. Your girlfriend trailed light kisses on your jaw, and you made a small sound between a pleased groan and a faint 'don't stop' whine. Sans smiled against your skin. "you know, when I saw a trail of clothes leading to the bedroom, i was expecting something different."

 

You said nothing, your face still burried in the pillows.

 

"is there something wrong?" Sans layed next to you and scratched your scalp. How could hard finger bones feel so good? "c'mon baby, talk to me."

 

With a sigh you slowly turned around and faced Sans. Your sweet girlfriend looked tired, with dark cirlces under her wide eye sockets, and her ever-present skeleton smile was strained. But there she was, your sweet monster companion, still caring for you and your well-being. Without a word you put your arms around her chest and pressed yourself against her sternum. She was so soft... Your chubby girlfriend's ectoflesh was a gift from the snuggle gods.

 

Sans put her arms around you as well and pressed her teeth on your forehead. You stroke her back ribs with your thumb and sighed.

 

"It's just... I had a really shitty day. 'm tired and grumpy."

 

"aww sweetie." Sans smooched your temple. "is there something i can do for you?"

 

You said nothing and burrried your face in her ample chest. It was so comfy there... But Sans layed you on your back and straddle your hips. You whined from the loss and she chuckled.

 

"hey, i know what i can do. lemme take care of ya, okay?" She didn't wait for a response and bent down to kiss you passionately. Her ectotongue pressed on your lips, and you let her explore your mouth, nibbling her and tasting her magic. After a while you two parted, and she looked at you fondly.

 

"hmm my sweet girl. you are so brave, you know that? you've gone through so much... 'n yet you still go on." Sans brought a hand to your face and stroke your cheek with her thumb. "you are amazing. i've got it bad for you baby. might even say bad to the bone." Sans winked and you chuckled half-heartedly, still a bit down. "i'm so happy to be with you,' she said softly " and i know how to make you as good as you make me feel."

 

Sans sat next to you and rested her back on the headbed. She smiled and patted her lap. You groaned loudly and very... slowly... climbed on her lap and rested your back on her chest. You could feel her boobs pressing on you, making you blushed slightly. Your girlfriend put a hand on your waist while the other stroke your clavicule.

 

"Sans... What are you doing? You know that.."

 

"i know babe" she sayed before you could finish "i just wanna test something. 'm gonna make you feel good sweetie, so good..."

 

Sans pressed her teeth on your neck in a pseudo-kiss. Her hand on your waist was drawing small circles on your skin, and she brought her other hand to one of your breast. She began to massage it slowly, rolling the fat tissue under her smooth fingers. You moaned under the sweet touches, and Sans pressed on your boob a little harder.

 

She brought her other hand above your pubic bone and pressed her palm on your skin. You panicked slightly.

 

"Sans, I..."

 

"shhh don't worry. i gotcha babe. i won't do anything ya don't want me to."

 

She pressed on your skin, and you could see a faint blue glow emaning from her hand bones.

 

"Wh... wha-"

 

You couldn't formulate the rest of your question as a warm, faint wave of pleasure washed over you. The sudden feeling made you gasp, and you gripped Sans' shirt.

 

"Sans, what's happening? What are you doing?"

 

She chuckled and rested her jaw on your shoulder. "told ya, just testing somethin'" she whispered.

 

She nuzzled her teeth against your neck . Her hand pressed harder on your abdomen, and another wave came over you, much more present. It was like diving in a warm bath, like having your guts and inside tingling from pleasure. You were openly moaning, and Sans was smirking on your skin.

 

She was fondling your breast more roughly, and she was nibbling your skin with her teeth. Waves after waves were warming you, and you could feel them linger in your chest and crotch. Soon the overwhelming feeling made you squirm in delight, and your girlfriend had to press you harder against her.

 

Eyes screwed shut, you were focusing on what you were feeling. That sensation... your entire being was stimulated, every nerve was overpowered with warm bliss. Your hips were bucking uncontrollably, and your grip on your girlfriend's shirt tightened.

 

The waves were coming, faster and faster, more and more intense. The blue magic emanating from Sans' hand was becoming brighter, and you could actually see small tendrils diving under your skin and dancing inside you.

 

 

Your breath was shallow and fast. Small beads of sweat dotted your skin. Too much, it was too much. You are going to... You were gonna...

 

The peak of pleasure left you breathless for a moment, and Sans rocked you from side to side. You two stayed like that for a while, you relishing in the afterglow, the small skeleton girl behind you rocking you and softly rubbing your skin.

 

 

 

You were blissed out, like in a dream...

 

 

 

After a while you slowly turned around and sprawled on your girlfriend. She chortled and massaged your scalp. You felt good. Relaxed.

 

"Hey babe?"

 

"hnn? what?"

 

"What... what did you do exactly?"

 

Sans sighed and shifted under you, bringing you two back under the sheets. She looked at you softly.

 

"didja feel good?"

 

You nodded. Sans pressed a small kiss on your lips.

 

"that's what matters. i just, heh, tried to reroute your nervous system to be in tune with your inner soul magic discharge. that made you much more receptive to mine, i only had to, uh, send the appropriate stimulus while being mindful of not damaging any axons from overhea--"

 

"Pffft, nerd."

 

You booped her nasal bone, and she playfully stick out her tongue to you. You softly laughed and tried to nibble it, but she put her ecto appendage back in her mouth before swiflty kissing you again.

You chuckled and smiled.

 

"there we go. 'm glad you're feeling better."

 

Sans looked at you fondly, stroking the back of your head.

 

"But... what about you? You didn't..."

 

"heh, don't worry. you can always get me off later, baby." She moved to lay on top of you, her face between your breasts. "now i just want to take a quick nap. and i've found the perfect pillow."

 

Sans kissed your boobs and nuzzled them, tickling you and making you laugh out loud. After a quick session of playful tickling you were stroking Sans' skull while she was laying on you, running her hands up and down your sides.

 

You smiled. Things were good now. You were feeling better, thank to the wonderful monster girl falling asleep on top of you. You rested your head on a pillow, ready to take a nap again as well.

 

 

And after that, it was your turn to show your girlfriend how much you cared about her.

 


End file.
